One week with Darcy
by LucyAvengersFan
Summary: Une semaine avec Darcy ou comment elle a rencontré les Avengers. Que se soit l'homme à l'armure, le mystérieux Docteur Banner, les stupéfiants super espions et surtout l'homme au bouclier qu'elle a toujours rêvé de rencontrer. Voici donc le récit de sept jours de folie pour Darcy. Sept jours qu'elle a adorée. Sept jour qu'elle n'est pas prête d'oublier !
1. Day 1

**Bonjour tout le monde, et comme je vous l'ai déjà annoncée, voici :**

**One Week with Darcy**

**Ma nouvelle fiction de 7 chapitres. Comme c'est écrit dans le résumé, cette fiction raconte, du point de vue de Darcy, tout le processus de sa rencontre avec les Avengers, ainsi que son installation avec Jane dans la Tour Stark. La publication fonctionne de la manière suivante : un chapitre tout les mardi Les 7 chapitres devraient être relativement courts. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

…

* * *

…

Day 1

Quand j'ai appris par Jane que nous allions vivre à la tour Stark, vivre avec Thor et surtout vivre avec les Avengers, j'ai hallucinée, je jure que j'y croyais pas. Merde, quoi ! Les Avengers.

Ça voulait dire Thor, notre Demi-Dieu trop canon ! Nan, franchement, il faut le voir torse nu, c'est juste … On ne peut pas croire que tant de magnifiques muscles puissent exister sur une seule personne, mais pourtant … Putain, il est vraiment trop sexy – NON, j'ai promis à Jane de faire des efforts … Nan, je peux pas ! Il est magnifique, super mignon, ultra sexy, mega chaud, trop beau et vraiment adorable, malheureusement pour moi, il est surtout pris. Et oui son cœur appartenait à Jane et ils sont super mignon tous les deux, quand même …. Bordel, il est trop canon !

Le Docteur Banner ou autrement l'homme qui peut se transformer en Hulk ... sans jamais complètement déchirer son pantalon, voilà autre chose que je n'arrivais vraiment pas à cerner. Pourquoi ce foutu pantalon ne craquait jamais ? Il faudrait que je demande à Bruce Banner, je suppose. Waouh, je vais rencontrer Bruce Banner.

Bref, je m'égare là. Ensuite, il y avait deux super-espions, je sais pas grand-chose à leur sujet, pour ne pas dire rien. Fury n'a fait que les mentionner, d'après Jane. Leur nom étaient respectivement Clint Barton alias le Faucon et Natasha Romanoff alias la Veuve Noire. Brrr rien que ça j'en avais des frissons dans le dos. Je pourrais pas dire si c'est parce que je trouvais ça vraiment trop classe où si c'est parce que j'étais totalement en flip ! Malgré tout, j'étais super pressée de les rencontrer, aller savoir pourquoi…

Ensuite nous avons, ahhhh oui le fameux Tony Stark. Lui aussi je le trouve plutôt canon, mais trop vieux pour moi …. Enfin je sais pas quel âge il a mais, j'ai cette espèce capacité de pouvoir dire quel type de relation je pourrais avoir avec les gens. Je suis pas sûre que se soit compréhensible et si c'est assez clair, en fait. En tout cas, Tony Stark, de ce que j'en savais était, blindé fric, ça, c'est clair ! Un pur génie, il semblerait. Je le connais pas, mais pour avoir créé cette armure qui franchement est vachement énorme, je suis _sûre_ que c'est un génie ! Mais, parce qu'il y a toujours un mais, d'après les rumeurs disent que c'est un sacré playboy. Tony Stark est un playboy, du moins un supposé playboy. C'est plutôt … non c'est pas si ridicule que ça finalement. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, il a intérêt de pas laisser ses mains trainer… Bon sang, je vais vivre avec Tony Stark, supposé playboy … On s'en balance en fait, je vais vivre avec les Avengers, quoi !

Je vais aussi vivre avec la présidente de l'entreprise de Stark, la Stark Industrie, Pepper Potts. Dans l'ombre de Stark pendant longtemps, ayant été l'assistance de ce dernier, il l'avait nommée présidente par la suite. Selon ce que Jane et moi on savait, c'était une femme adorable, très compétente et avait un caractère très affirmé. Elle était organisée, responsable et était douée pour gérer les crises, bref elle était un peu l'inverse de Tony. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi elle vivait avec Tony Stark jusqu'à ce que Jane me dise qu'elle était en couple avec Tony Stark. Quand j'ai appris ça, la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit c'est : Pourquoi ? Ils étaient si différents et pourtant … Ils devaient avoir une très belle relation … En tout cas, elle m'inspire beaucoup, j'ai vraiment de la rencontrer.

Et enfin, il y a le fameux Captain America. C'est juste vraiment étrange, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré et pourtant j'ai l'impression de le connaître, avec tout le buzz autour de lui. J'étais juste super frustrée de ne pas connaître son nom, enfin maintenant je le connaissais ... il s'appelle Steve Rogers. De tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce nom-là. Mais quand je l'ai entendu pour la première fois, j'ai eu cette impression que c'était juste exactement le nom qu'il fallait. Je savais qui il était pourtant il restait complètement mystérieux. Je sais qui il est mais je ne connais pas réellement. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de le rencontrer, c'est vraiment dingue. Savoir que j'allais vivre avec les Avengers très bientôt, m'avais rendu vraiment excitée, mais quand je pensais que j'allais rencontrer Captain Americain, j'étais deux fois plus excitée ! Par exemple, vous allez rire mais j'ai juste l'impression que son nom était la réponse à toutes mes questions dans la vie. Stupide pas vrai ?

En tout cas je suis juste surexcitée, à l'heure actuelle, on est lundi et demain, mardi, je vais rencontrer les Avengers, waouh ! Là j'étais avec Jane et on vient juste de s'installer dans l'avion (privé, en plus) et on décolle dans une dizaine de minutes, pour New York.

Je suis trop impatiente de tous les rencontrer demain, je ne tiens plus en place et ça fait bien rire Jane. En tout cas, promis, je fais un bilan complet demain soir !

A demain !

…

…

**Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimés ! C'est différent de ce que j'écris d'habitude, à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Oui c'est une Steve/Darcy, je crois que vous me connaissez assez maintenant ^^ ! **

**Alors à très vite tout le monde ^^ !**


	2. Day 2

**Coucou tout le monde ^^ ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre de **_**One week with Darcy**_** ! J'espère que vous avez aimés le premier chapitre ^^ ! Dans ce deuxième chapitre Darcy et Jane arrive au S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**Ps : Tous ces chapitres sont écrit du point de vue de Darcy, alors vous comprendrez pour le langage et l'expression, j'ai voulu coller au personnage.**

**MISE A JOUR : **Comme ce chapitre à déjà été publié mais qu'il y a eu un changement au niveau de la publication, je re-publie le deuxième jour, mais comme je suis pas horrible à ce point, je vous conseille de relire cette journée quand même, on sait jamais j'y ait peut-être rajoutée quelques petites choses ^^

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Autre chose : Dites moi que vous avez regardés la première BANDE D'ANNONCE DE THOR 2, OMG C'EST ENORME ^^**

…

* * *

…

Quelle journée épuisante, je vous jure Je n'en peux plus ! Je vous ai dit que j'étais actuellement avec Jane dans une sorte de Jet privée du S.H.I.E.L.D en route vers la Tour Stark ? Bref il faut d'abord que je vous raconte la journée qu'on a eu … Nan, franchement, si vous pouviez voir la tête de Jane tout de suite, on dirait qu'elle flotte ! Remarque c'est peut-être dû au grand Blond à côté d'elle…

Bon voici comment la journée s'est passée.

…

Quand Jane et moi, avons posés les pieds sur la base, carrément immense du S.H.I.E.L.D., on a vraiment halluciné … enfin, j'ai halluciné, Jane, elle a flippé grave. Enfin ça a pas duré quand elle a vu … enfin, chaque chose en son temps. Enfin, on a été escorté par une agent super classe, l'agent Hill, je crois, elle avait l'air d'être plutôt dans les sommets ici, de tout le temps qu'on a passé avec elle, elle a été vachement sympa, elle nous avait un peu expliqué les tenants et les aboutissants des occupations du S.H.I.E.L.D., enfin elle a surtout expliqué ça à Jane, moi, j'étais un peu plus occupée à mater … c'était pas pour rien que le S.H.I.E.L.D tapait dans l'élite ! Et quelle élite ! Je sais pas si j'ai jamais vu une concentration aussi élevée de belles fesses. Pourquoi j'avais si chaud tout d'un coup ?

« Mesdemoiselles, pour finir votre visite avant que nous vous amenions à la Tour Stark pour que vous puissiez intégrer vos appartements. Le Directeur Fury souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous. » nous avait lancé l'agent Hill en souriant. Pourquoi avais-je la nette impression qu'il y avait un problème ? Du moins qu'elle ne nous disait pas tout …

Bon franchement, je fais l'impasse sur la réunion avec Fury, parce que, il nous a fait un topo de ce que nous allions faire et mon cerveau a vite fait le tri entre les informations importantes et ... et ben les autres.

Est-ce que je suis la seule à avoir eu envi d'exploser de rire en voyant Fury et son bandeau de pirate ? Je sais, c'est vraiment débile, mais je suis … super stressée, alors je pourrais rire pour rien. Allez Darcy, focus ! Du coup je reporte mon attention sur les beaux spécimens masculins du S.H.I.E.L.D.

En Bref, Jane allait travailler avec le Docteur Banner et avec Tony Stark, moi je remplirai mon rôle d'assistante de Jane. Tout était plutôt cool. Selon Fury, j'avais un certain potentiel et que cette expérience aux côtés de Tony Stark et Bruce Banner, allait révéler mon talent au grand jour. Hum ? Ouais … tout à fait, pourquoi j'avais la vague sensation que ce Fury se prenait pour Gandalf, Yoda ou même Dumbledore ?

Par la suite, il nous remercia et nous informa de quelques banalités, dont je ne me rappelais même plus avant que l'on se fasse escorter vers un autre super Jet privé- j'ai jamais goûté à autant de luxe en aussi peu de temps, à côté de moi je voyais Jane un peu déboussolée …

"Hey, relax, Jane tout c'est bien passé ! Là, on part pour la Tour Stark, et tout va bien se passer ! " J'essayais de la rassurer du mieux que je pouvais … mais connaissant Jane...

" Je sais ! Mais c'est juste … " elle était vraiment confuse.

" Je sais, il te faut un signe clair pour être sûre que tu prends la bonne décision ! "

" Voilà, exactement, j'y peut rien ! Je stressée, anxieuse et excitée !"

" Pour changer de d'habitude !" ironisais-je

"La ferme !" m'envoya-t-elle, ce qui me fit sourire, même rire.

"C'est ça, vas-y, moque-toi de moi, on verra quand tu te retrouveras en face de Captain America, ça sera pas la même ! Et la je te garantie que c'est moi qui rirait!" Jane dit, ce qui réussit à arrêter de me faire rire.

"Jane, tu avais dit que tu t'en servirais pas contre moi !" m'étais-je exclamée, non là, elle avait pas le droit. Elle savait que c'était un sujet sensible ! Oui je sais, aussi cruche que ça puisse paraître, j'avais un petit faible pour Captain America ... nan, en fait je suis juste une grosse fan ! Je l'adore, je l'adore, je l'adore, je saurais pas vous dire pourquoi !"

" Oh, c'est pas possible … " s'exclama-t-elle soudainement.

Et c'est là que j'ai définitivement perdu Jane pour un moment. En même temps, quand j'ai moi aussi aperçu Thor, je me suis sentie folle de joie, bizarrement ! J'étais trop heureuse de le revoir. Quand il nous vit, il s'approcha d'un bon pas, un grand sourire aux lèvres, tout comme Jane en fait. Je voyais bien qu'ils mourraient d'envie de se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais ils se sourirent, tout simplement.

" Thor ! " souffla Jane, toute heureuse.

"Jane ! " lui avait-il répondu sur le même ton, il se saisit de sa main et la baisa. Oh bon sang, même à moi, ça me donnait chaud, alors j'imagine l'état de Jane, tout de suite !

" Je suis heureuse de vous revoir ! " lui dit-elle alors qu'il tenait toujours sa main.

" Tout comme je le suis également de vous revoir ! " Il marqua une pause et ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter " Vous êtes magnifique ! " J'ai cru que Jane allait s'évanouir ! Thor posa une main sur le coup de Jane, délicatement et ils se sourirent ... Ohhhhh, trop chou ; ça serait décalé de prendre une photo maintenant ? Puis, c'est là qu'il me remarqua enfin

" Darcy, quel plaisir de te revoir ! Tu sembles te porter à merveille ! " Me dit il avec un sourire franc.

Et oui ! Moi, il me tutoyait, trop cool, je suis intime avec le Dieu du Tonnerre et de la Foudre ! Pfff, si seulement j'avais le droit d'en faire un statut Facebook …

" Je suis charmée de te revoir aussi, Thor !"» m'appliquais-je, ce qui le fit sourire. Je savais qu'il appréciait mes manières et il trouvait mes tentatives assez comiques.

"C'est une grande joie pour moi de vous revoir toutes les deux ! Trop de temps s'est écoulé et nous avons énormément de chose à nous dire ! Venez, cet … appareil va nous ramener chez mon ami Stark !" Nous dit il en tendant le bras vers le Jet, on y est alors rentré et il continua :

"Je suis sûre que dans votre sagesse, vous saurez l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, car il n'est pas un mortel parmi les autres au premier abord ! Mais sa noblesse de cœur étant si grande, qu'on ne peut que se ranger à dire que c'est un homme dont la force, le courage et l'honneur, derrière un humour fort singulier, régissent sa personne ! " Discourut Thor.

Ohhhh merde, plus personne ne parle comme ça ! Ouvrez les hublots je me sens totalement… non je vais vous épargner ça ! Disons que je meurs de chaud ! Quoi, ne me jugez pas ! Vous voyez le morceau de viande ? Non, c'est très mal de dire ça ... Avez-vous donc déjà observé ce beau spécimen ? Mais regardez moi ses tablettes de chocolat, quand on y a goûté on ne peut plus s'en passer, pas que j'ai essayée, mais je crois pas me tromper ! Jane, tu m'énerves des fois.

Ensuite, nous avons discutés et je les voyais tout les deux s'égayer de plus en plus, et pour être franche, ça mettait du baume au cœur. Jane ne souriait plus énormément depuis que Thor était parti la première fois, alors le voir revenir était une aubaine ! Mince, je crois que ça risque d'être compliqué pour tout les deux si ils tiennent à ce point là l'un à l'autre ... J'essayais de leurs laisser un maximum de temps en privé en me baladant dans l'avion et dans un autre compartiment. A un moment où je venais voir si tout se passait bien, je sourie de toute mes dents lorsque j'entendis, sans rentrer dans la pièce, Thor dire à Jane en toute sincérité :

" Il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans que je ne pense à vous, Jane ! " Oooooooooooooh, trop chou !

Du coup j'étai repartis, jusqu'à ce que Jane vienne me chercher pour que l'on mange. Ce qu'on fit dans la bonne humeur !

…

Et nous voilà, dans le Jet privé, Thor et Jane assis bien tranquillement en train de discuter et moi, assise à les regarder ! Maintenant, je ne me posais plus qu'une seule question :

Il y a pas de coiffeur sur Asgard ?

…

* * *

…

**Voilà ^^ ! J'ai ri en écrivant ça si vous saviez ^^ ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Encore une fois pour le vocabulaire l'expression du langage, j'essaye de coller un max à Darcy (d'où, entre autre le rating T, vous savez juste pour être sûre ^^)**

**Dites moi tout ce que vous en pensez ! Faites vos pronostiques pour savoir qui va rencontrer Darcy demain ^^**

**J'espère que vous aimerez la suite également, je vous dis à demain !**


	3. Day 3

**Coucou tout le monde ! Today is Day 3 ^^ ! Mais qui est ce que Darcy va rencontre aujourd'hui. En arrivant à la Tour Stark. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que les deux tôliers ne sont pas là ! Donc pas de Tony et de Pepper. Bon de toute façon vous allez bien voir qui est ce que Jane et Darcy vont rencontrer en premier !**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Bonne Lecture**

…

…

**Day 3**

Et bien me revoilà, prête à pénétrer dans la Tour Stark ! C'était vraiment la première fois que je rentrais quelque part … par le toit ! En même temps, c'était peut-être un peu difficile de rentrer par la porte avec un Jet, sachant que cette Tour, d'une bonne centaine d'étage, se trouvait dans les rues de New York.

Waouh, je me sens toute excitée, je vais vivre dans le quotidien des Avengers, c'est juste énorme. Thor tend la main à Jane pour descendre de l'avion et il fit de même avec moi, mon Dieu, pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être une déesse grecque pendant un instant. Il nous sourit avant de nous guider vers l'intérieur, alors que le Jet repartait je ne sais où…

« Vous verrez, le palais que possède mon ami Tony Stark est des plus confortables, je suis sûre que vous y épanouirez ! » nous expliqua Thor, tout en classe. J'ai déjà dit que j'adore ce mec ?

« Il faudra que tu nous racontes ce que tu as fait depuis la dernière fois qu'on t'as vu ! » lui lançais-je en souriant.

« Ce sera avec un grand plaisir ! Attendez, laisse-moi ! » Me répondit-il en nous ouvrant la porte. Je souris et fit une petite révérence ce qui le fit sourire. Jane le remercia avec un petit sourire et pénétra dans la pièce. Et je dois vous avouer que là, j'ai totalement flippé …

_« Bonjour et Bienvenue dans la Tour Stark, Mesdemoiselles, mon nom est Jarvis. »_

« PUTAIN C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? » J'avais hurlé de surprise, franchement elle sortait d'où cette foutue voix.

_« Ne paniquez pas Mademoiselle Lewis, je suis une intelligence artificielle crée par Monsieur Stark. Si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit ou bien d'une information quelle qu'elle soit, je suis à votre service »_

« Woah ….. euh ok, une … intelligence artificiel ? » Demanda Jane, je crois qu'elle non plus n'était pas sûre de ne pas être en train de rêver.

_« Oui, Mademoiselle Foster, je suis à votre disposition ! »_

« Ce Tony Stark à l'air vraiment passionnant … » dit-elle sur un ton détaché, elle avait le regard qui se baladait dans la pièce impressionnée par le design je suppose.

« Plus que ce qu'il en a l'air ! » avait alors lancé une voix un peu plus loin dans le salon. Ej regardais alors de qui il pouvait s'agir …. Nan, pas possible ! Ça ne pouvait être…

« Docteur Banner ! » dit alors tout gaillard mon Dieu préféré. « Je voudrais vous présenter Jane Foster, c'est une grande scientifique tout comme vous, une femme aussi brillante que merveilleuse ! » je trouvais ça vraiment beau la manière dont Thor présentait sa Jane, avec un naturel impressionnant, comme si cette description était une évidence, tout en gardant un ton courtois. Comme à son habitude la belle Jane était toute rouge

« Et avec elle, voici Darcy Lewis, apprenti de Jane ainsi qu'une jeune femme charmante ! » ajouta alors Thor. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi cool….

Mais très vite, ce qui devait arriver, arriva ! Le côté « fangirl » se manifesta à la vue de Bruce Banner ! Je sens que ça va être épique.

Bruce s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main pour la serrer. Je crois que Jane frissonna.

« Waouh, c'est un véritable plaisir de vous rencontrer, Docteur Banner ! Je crois que j'ai lu tous vos travaux, ou presque ! J'admire totalement vos recherche, c'est grâce à vous que je fais ce que je fais aujourd'hui, je… bref, je suis très heureuse ! » Et voilà … Jane ou comment s'afficher dès une première rencontre. Je crois que le Bruce Banner a pas vraiment l'habitude de gérer « ses fans ».

Houla, mais c'est que c'est un réservé aussi celui-là ! Regardez-moi ça, s'il pouvait détaler comme un lapin il le ferait !

« Et bien, hum … merci, c'est très … agréable de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui s'intéressent à ce que vous faites ! » Ils se sourirent, attention l'ambiance « scientifico-timide » oui, j'invente des mots, vous vous y ferez !

« D'ailleurs, j'ai lu beaucoup de vos thérapies et je trouve vos recherches d'un intérêt d'une pertinence très juste et très intéressant. » rajouta-t-il alors. Oh, j'ai cru pendant deux secondes que Jane allait s'évanouir …

« Merci beaucoup ! » Je crois qu'elle va être à court de vocabulaire pendant un moment.

« Je suis impatient de travailler avec vous ! » Non, mais il veut l'achever là ou quoi ? Pauvre Jane, elle va me casser les oreilles pendant un moment ! Quoique j'ai peut-être une solution …

« Moi de même Docteur Banner ! »

« Oh je vous en pris, appelez-moi Bruce ! » Oh mais quel gentleman.

« D'accord, alors appelez-moi Jane ! » Dit-elle trop heureuse du privilège que son homologue scientifique masculin lui offrait. Bon sang, on dirait une vraie ado ! Pire que moi avec Captain America … ou Johnny Depp ! Le Docteur Banner lui rendit son sourire, un sourire qui pour être honnête était plutôt mignon … merde, il faut vraiment que je trouve un mec.

Par la suite il porta son attention sur moi. Et me sourit.

« Mademoiselle ! » il me tendit la main et je la serais également. J'aime beaucoup ça poigne …

« Appelez-moi Darcy Docteur Banner ! » je lui sourie. C'est vrai qu'au-delà de l'aspect canon, il avait l'air sincèrement sympathique.

« Bruce dans ce ça ! Vous êtes apprenti, c'est ça ? » Me demanda-t-il. Waouh, il s'intéresse à moi, c'est plutôt cool.

« Pas exactement, je suis diplômée de science-politique et je suis plutôt stagiaire ! »

« J'espère vous intéresser tout autant, je sais qu'un stage peut apporter beaucoup dans les domaines scientifiques ! Mais j'aurais encore le temps de vous en parler plus tard ! Si vous voulez je peux vous faire visiter … ce que je connais de cette Tour ! » Jane et moi on hocha la tête. « Thor, Fury a appelé, il semblerait que le Captain aurait besoin d'aide, là où il peut bien se trouver, il voudrait que vous reveniez à l'héllicarrière. » Il finit sa phrase avec un peu moins d'assurance qu'au début. Il semblait savoir tout comme moi, que Thor venait de retrouver sa douce je ne doute pas qu'il en ait parlé depuis un moment) alors demander à un dieu nordique de quitter son être aimée c'était un peu suicidaire.

Thor tourna alors son regard vers Jane. Je voyais dans leurs yeux qu'ils étaient embêtés par la situation mais qu'ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Jane lui offrit un sourire timide qui me faisait même craquer, moi ! Thor lui rendit son sourire il s'approcha de Jane et lança un regard à Bruce :

« Merci beaucoup de m'avoir renseigné, Bruce, j'y vais de ce pas. » dit-il avant de reporter son attention sur Jane, avec un regard tendre.

« Je vais m'arranger pour revenir au plus vite, je te le promets ! » Tiens, ils sont passés au tutoiement, merde je suis plus exclusive ! Nan je plaisante ! Mais quel progrès dans l'intimité de leur relation ! A ce train-là dans quelques mois, je les croiserais dans les couloirs avec les doigts entrelacés !

Il posa une main sur sa nuque et embrassa tendrement le front de Jane et elle, ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce contact pleinement ! Oh que c'est chou ! Vite mon portable, j'ai désactivé le flash et le bruit et …. Yes, c'est dans la boîte, tu parles ! Ils s'en sont même pas aperçus, ça fait rire Bruce. Ok, c'est bon je l'aime bien.

« Darcy, Bruce Banner. » nous salua Thor. Bruce hocha la tête pour toute réponse et j'accomplis mon petit rituel consistant à lui faire une petite révérence timide et appliqué. Thor nous sourit avant de se retourner et de partir. Jane était dos à moi pour l'instant, mais je pouvais deviner sa frustration.

« Nous y allons ? »demanda peu après Bruce. Jane se retourna et hocha la tête. Et on se mit à le suivre ensuite.

« Ici, on est dans ce qui est la plus grande pièce à vivre de la Tour, c'est ici que tout le monde se retrouve le plus souvent. Le dernier étage est celui du toit, avec le rez-de-chaussée ce sont les deux endroits où l'on peut entrer et sortir de la tour. Il y a une centaine d'étage à cette Tour et pour être honnête je connais ce salon, le toit, les labos et mon étage, j'ai encore du mal à trouver les cuisines ! » Cette remarque eut le dont de nous faire sourire. « Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'avec une centaine d'étages, vous trouvez de tout ici ! Il y a une dizaine d'étages consacrés à la recherche. Trois gymnases pour les gros entraînements physique, deux étages qui font office de salle de sport slash fitness et il y a aussi un étage tout équipée pour la danse, ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Une salle d'expo, un étage où Tony entrepose ses inventions, un autre où se trouve et où il travaille ses armures. Il doit y avoir une trentaine d'étage qui font office de chambre. Trois autres salons et pièce à vivre, des cuisines, trois salles de cinéma, croyez le où non des piscines, un étage qui sert de bowling et j'en passe … »

« Waouh ! » balançais-je émerveillée.

« C'est vrai, c'est vraiment impressionnant ! » ajouta-t-elle.

« Je suis désolé, Pepper est la maîtresse de maison et la compagne de Tony, elle serait bien plus à même de vous présenter les lieux mais malheureusement elle et Tony sont en voyage d'affaire à Pékin. »

« Donc les tôliers sont absents ! » l'interrompis-je malicieusement.

« Darcy ! » me réprimanda gentiment Jane.

« Oh, vous savez, je crois que Tony apprécierait le titre ! » Tous les trois sourirent avant de pénétrer dans l'ascenseur.

« En tout cas Pepper regrette énormément de ne pas pouvoir vous accueillir et je vous assure que je ne dis pas ça juste pour la forme, mais elle m'a donné les clefs et les numéros de vos étages ! » Il nous tendit deux cartes ! J'hallucinais !

Attendez « vos étages », ça veut dire deux étages, un pour Jane (même si à mon avis d'ici quelque temps elle ira s'installer dans celui de son chérie) et un. Pour. Moi. ! Un étage entier ! Et si j'ai bien compris, s'était instauré de manière à être des genres de mini apart' de luxe. C'est officiel, Tony Stark est un Dieu, s'il était pas avec Pepper je l'épouserais ! C'est pas vrai je vais adorer vivre ici !

« Oh et si j'ai bien tout compris, en ce qui concerne Tony pour se faire pardonner de ne pas vous accueillir en bonne et due forme. Comme il a pris connaissance de votre complicité à toutes les deux, il vous a installé un mini ascenseur reliant vos deux étages pour vous éviter de faire de grands détours pour rien. »

« Alors ça c'est cool ! » lâchais-je.

« Comme nous arrivons à votre étage, Jane, une dernière petite chose, si vous avez le moindre problème, la moindre interrogation, n'hésitez pas à appeler Jarvis, il peut tout faire, c'est impressionnant ! »

_« Merci, Docteur Banner ! » _quand la voix de Jarvis retentit à nouveau dans l'ascenseur je sursaute renouveau. Bon sang, je m'y ferais jamais … Jane et le Docteur Banner sourirent et petit bruit familier d'ascenseur retentit.

« Voilà votre étage, Jane ! Et celui de Darcy est au-dessus ! A tout à l'heure ! »

« Merci, Bruce ! A tout à l'heure » nous adressa-t-elle avant d'avancer vers son étage. En fait c'était réellement structuré comme un appart'. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent, on ne tombe pas directement à l'intérieur de l'étage mais sur un petit hall d'entrée, avec un porte-manteau deux fauteuils, de chaque côté d'une porte, il y avait une belle plante aussi et deux lumières très design collées au mur de chaque côté également de la porte. Cette dernière était très design et blanche avec un lecteur de carte également. Mon Dieu, si ça c'était juste la porte de l'étage, je mourrais d'envie de rentrer dans mon nouveau chez moi. Mon anticipation du se faire sentir, car je voyais Bruce sourire un peu plus.

« Impatiente ? »

« Carrément ! C'est vraiment incroyable ici … »

« Vous me faites pensez à Steve, enfin je veux dire Captain America, quand il est venu s'installer, ici. Moi qui vivais dans les quartiers pauvres de Calcuta, il m'a fallu aussi un peu de temps ! » me dit-il juste avant que l'ascenseur, s'arrête à mon étage.

« Je vous laisse ici et bonne visite de votre étage, Darcy … »

« Merci, Bruce ! » je sors alors de l'ascenseur, je lui adresse un dernier regard avant que les portes se referment.

Le hall de mon étage était similaire à celui de Jane. Je mourrais d'envie de pénétrer à l'intérieur, mais avant, je prenais note de ce qu'avais dit Bruce _vous me faites pensez à Steve_. Mince, je crois que mon petit coup de cœur pour Captain America me rendez fière de ça, je suis trop bizarre !

Quand je suis rentrée dans mon étage … oh waouh ! Vous voyez la chambre présidentielle dans les hôtels de luxe ? Et ben mon étage est mille fois mieux.

Mon Dieu ! Première chose : Il y a un étage dans mon étage énorme. J'ai foncé directement à cet étage dans l'étage par un escalier sublime. Dans cet étage, il y avait deux chambres, la principale magnifique et une autre un peu plus petite qui faisait office de chambre d'ami. Il y avait une superbe salle de bain et il y avait un jacuzzi ! Merde un jacuzzi quoi ! Il y a fait une salle multimédia aussi.

Ensuite, dans l'étage par lequel je suis entrée, il y a différentes pièces très ouvertes créant un espace lui-même ouvert qui instaure une ambiance chaleureuse. Un séjour, un salon avec un coin télé, une télé que dis-je un écran LED magnifique qui me semblait avoir vu à environ 2000$ dans un magasin. Mon Dieu il y avait une cuisine, une salle à manger, un petit coin détente et à ma grande surprise, il y avait un coin du grand espace avec tout le matériel nécessaire à la peinture. Comment est-ce que Stark- ? … il s'était renseigné sur moi ? J'adorais peindre et dessiner, comment il a su ?

Tony Stark est officiellement un Dieu. Merde, combien de million, voir milliard, a-t-il mit dans cette Tour ? Nan Stark aura beau dire ce qu'il voudra, mais cette Tour n'est pas uniquement son dernier projet. C'est son bébé, c'est trop bien pensé. Il avait l'intention d'en faire sa résidence principale, en fait, il voulait se poser ! Je suis la seule à avoir eu cette idée ?

Ah, je viens de trouver le petit ascenseur qui relit mon étage et j'ai bien l'impression que Jane vient de le prendre pour me rejoindre :

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » fut la première chose qu'elle me dit, ce à quoi je lui répondis :

« Oh Mon Dieu ! »

« Oh Mon Dieu »

« OH MON DIEU ! » on criait notre excitation à bloque parce que là on venait de dépasser le stade de l'épique.

Peu de temps après, on était affalé sur un des sofas dont mon séjour devant la télé qu'on n'écoutait même pas en fait.

« Mon Dieu, ça va être génial, je vénère déjà Tony Stark. »

« C'est clair ! »me répondit Jane « J'ai l'impression d'être Jodie Foster ! C'est merveilleux ! Et tu as vu nos chambres ne sont pas les mêmes elles nous ressemblent, ça, ça veut dire que Stark s'intéresse à ses hôtes ! On peut déjà lui enlever le côté « j'en ai rien à faire des autres du profil », je me doutais bien qu'il ne pouvait pas être aussi horrible ! »

« Attend de l'avoir rencontré quand même, j'ai la vague impression que sa réputation à quand même quelques fondements ! » lui précisais-je « Enfin on verra bien, déjà qu'on le verra, lui et Pepper Potts vendredi, mais peut-être que demain, on rencontrera quelqu'un d'autre… »

« Par quelqu'un d'autre, tu veux Captain America ? » se moqua-t-elle de moi.

« Mais pas du tout ! Je n'ai pas forcément envie de le rencontrer ! » Contrais-je, sachant pertinemment tout comme Jane que c'est un sacrément gros mensonge.

« Bien sûr que non tu n'as pas envie de le rencontrer, tu _meurs_ d'envie de le rencontrer ! »

« Ça va, arrête ! » Et voilà je rougissais de plus bel ! Merde, mais qu'est-ce que ce type me fait !

_« Mesdemoiselles, le repas est servi dans la cuisine principale ! »_

« Hum merci, Jarvis » dit Jane toujours étonnée par l'intelligence artificielle crée par Stark.

_« Je vous en pris. »_

« Hum à quel étage, Jarvis ! »

« Le 56ème, Mademoiselle Lewis. »

« Merci Jarvis ! » lui répondis-je et Jane et moi on avançait jusqu'à la sortie de mon étage.

« Tu sais quoi ? Ça, je vais m'y faire avec plaisir ! » M'exclamais-je à l'intention de Jane.

« De quoi ? » demanda Jane

« Le « Mademoiselle » si seulement les hommes m'avaient traitée en tant que tel dans le passé ! » balançais-je avec humour à Jane qui sourit.

Même si tout ça était plutôt énorme à encaisser pour le moment, il y a une chose que je peux vous garantir, je sens que ma vie ne sera plus jamais pareille, mais je sens que ça allait être merveilleux

…

…

**Waouh, c'est beaucoup plus long que ce que je pensais en fait !**

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimés ce troisième chapitre, ou plutôt cette troisième journée ^^ !**

**Si vous avez des remarques, des questions ou bien tout simplement vos avis, vous pouvez me laisser un review pour me le faire savoir !**

**Merci, merci, merci, de toutes vos réponses à cette fic' ! Ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Vous êtes de super lecteurs et je vous remercie d'accorder du temps à mes écrits ! Merci, Merci, Merci.**

**Alors, je vous dis à tous à demain pour un nouveau chapitre dans Le Quotidien des Avengers ^^.**

**A demain, Lucy.**


	4. Note estivale

**Coucou tout le monde !**

Désolée, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre ! C'est juste une petite note pour vous dire que l'écriture de toutes les fictions (dont des nouvelles) avance, et qu'à la rentrée vous aurez un planning tout beau tout propre ^^ Donc, pas de publication avant Septembre, malheureusement.

Autre petite chose : À toutes les personnes qui suivent _Au quotidiens des Avengers_, si vous avez des idées de sujet ou tout simplement un sujet (mot) pour faire l'objet d'une one-shot et que vous ayez envie de voir apparaître, c'est le moment de me donner tout vos idées.

C'est en ce moment que j'écris toutes les one-shots qui vous feront toute l'année prochaine ! Alors allez-y, même si se ne sont que de vagues idées ^^ !

En tout cas, je vous souhaite à tous de très très bonnes vacances ^^ !

_**À très vite tout le monde ^^ !**_


End file.
